


Afterlife and Religious Discourse

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [229]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Dementia, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy for the dead to accept their fate.  Well, perhaps it's better to say that it's easier for some to accept than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife and Religious Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 August 2016  
> Word Count: 344  
> Prompt: 5. "I was trying to protect you."  
> Summary: It's not easy for the dead to accept their fate. Well, perhaps it's better to say that it's easier for some to accept than others.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set a few days after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The ability to discuss the afterlife and various theories about the meaning of the Book of Revelation will always make happy. Using Margot and her prophetic abilities, particularly in conjunction with her infirmities, gives a unique perspective, I think.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's not easy for the dead to accept their fate. Well, perhaps it's better to say that it's easier for some to accept than others. They haven't always come to see me in their transitions. This is something new since the strokes and seizures trapped me in my body. My gifts are in prophecy, not mediumship with the dead. But sometimes the spirits of those recently departed are drawn to me, and who am I to deny them some small bit of comfort in their suffering?

There is one young man who keeps wandering around here, looking lost and forlorn. I can smell the stench of my husband's evil on him, as well as the sharp, clean scent that I associate with the Beast. It takes a handful of visits before he builds up the courage to speak to me, allowing me to verify my assumptions.

"So you're saying that I'm stuck in limbo now?" he asks as we sit in the shade of an old oak tree. His eyes are drawn to the house, as if he can sense the Beast within. "How do I get out? Or is this my punishment for eternity?"

"You need to accept that your death helped bring your best friend into his rightful inheritance."

"But the Antichrist is evil incarnate."

"Only to those who were denied the truth of his ascension by priests who wanted to retain control over the masses."

"I-- But the Bible, the book of Revelation tells all about the Antichrist."

That awakens a bubble of delighted laughter. "There are more theories about the Book of Revelation than you can shake a stick at, my dear boy. And you know as well as I do that history and religion are written and perpetuated by the victors, regardless of how true or false it is."

"So… If I accept this, I can move on?" He pauses to chew his bottom lip for a moment. "Do you know if I'm going to heaven or hell?"

"You'll go where you're meant to go, that's all I know."


End file.
